


Pie

by theoccasionalshipper



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoccasionalshipper/pseuds/theoccasionalshipper
Summary: Remember in City of Heavenly Fire, when Jace so dearly requested to Alec that he make a pie for him? Alec refused, and now, a few years later, Jace is back, demanding pie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys ever read my first series and was waiting(I doubt it), I'm sorry. I was caught up in some business. But I am back again, with a very short fan fic, though I'm sure its horrible. :D

Alec slipped the pie dish into the oven and shut the door, making sure to start the timer. He glanced over at Magnus, who was reclining in their large couch-Magnus had recently redecorated the loft again-and reading one of Alec's books. The fireplace flickered, casting shadows across Magnus's handsome face. As if sensing Alec's gaze, Magnus looked up and gave him a soft smile-causing Alec's heartbeat to race-and resumed his reading.

Just then, Alec's phone started to ring from the kitchen island. Already seeing the name, Alec sighed and ambled over to his phone. 

"I demand a pie," Jace ordered. 

"Ask Clary."

"I can't, because Clary doesn't want to make me a pie."

"I don't want to make you a pie either, Jace," Alec said tiredly. "Just go buy one from Whole Foods."

Jace exhaled loudly into his phone. "I want a homemade pie. I'm feeling the mood to eat a homemade pie." He paused. "Why aren't you making my pie?"

"Why do you want a pie?" Alec asked, more out of need than curiosity. "If it's because you just saw a pie and wanted to eat it, forget it. Go buy one."

"But I wanted  _your_ pie," Jace whined. "Plus, you didn't make me a pie before."

Alec frowned, trying to place the memory. He spotted Magnus out of the corner of his eye and suddenly remembered. "I didn't promise you anything. Now go back to Clary. I don't know how she deals with you. I'm already getting a headache."

"Because of my godly good looks, Alec," Jace said. "Because I am gorgeous and no one can resist me. You're probably mistaking your headache from awe."

"If I wanted a doctor, I would rather go to a vampire than to you. No offense to vampires."

Jace was in the middle of replying when Magnus stood up, stretching. Alec was yet again reminded of how much Magnus was like a cat. Chairman Meow walked over and rubbed his head against Magnus's leg and Magnus leaned down to rub his head back. "When is the pie done?" Magnus asked, picking up their cat and striding over to Alec. He kissed Alec's cheek.

"WHAT?" Jace yelled. Alec winced, pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker. "WHY DOES MAGNUS GET A PIE AND I DON'T? I'M YOUR  _PARABATI_ , ALEC, YOUR  _PARABATI_!"

Magnus stared at the phone. "What is he screaming about? Does he usually scream like this?" He snapped his fingers. "See, I knew I didn't like him."

" _MAGNUS!_ BRING ME THAT PIE!"

Magnus shook his head. "Sorry, but the pie is reserved for Magnus Bane," he said sadly. "Do you know how long it took for me to convince Alec to make me a pie? I'm not giving it you."

Alec turned to Magnus. "When did you ever ask me for a pie?"

Magnus shrugged. "I've lived for hundreds of years, Alec. You can't expect me to remember."

Alec smirked, and ignoring Jace's shouts, kissed Magnus on the lips. "I'll get you another pie," he murmured against his lips.

 


End file.
